


good morning

by breddtea



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff With No Plot, M/M, Oneshot, it's literally just breddy being cute for 2k words what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breddtea/pseuds/breddtea
Summary: Waking up with Eddy is always a good morning
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	good morning

The sun had been gradually moving through the half-closed curtains like it had been doing since it started to rise at 6 am. The sunbeams made patterns on the duvet, where two bodies lay underneath- cradling one another's bodies. Their bare skin embracing one another and the bed they lay in. Brett lay upon Eddy's chest, his arm wrapped around Eddy's torso. Eddy's arm tugged around Brett's shoulders, enticing Brett to lie further into him. 

When Brett woke up first, as he usually did, his eyes did not open straight away. His hand twitched on against the curvature of Eddy's back, feeling his soft skin underneath his palm. His knee collided with Eddy's as he moved his leg to further intertwine their bodies. His cheek, that had rested against Eddy's chest for so long, moved further so he could listen to Eddy's heartbeat with a stronger intent.

Then his eyes opened slowly but not begrudgingly, just hopeful that his dream may run away so that it may never be caught again. His dream was real and every morning Brett awoke to Eddy's body entangling him but it felt more surreal when his eyes were shut, being with Eddy always felt like a dream- one full of the entire warmth of the world.

Once Brett's eyes were fully open, and the light that made the room appear less surreal than it was. He looked up to see Eddy's sleeping face. He took a moment to look upon it and bask in Eddy's beauty while he was sleeping. A smile bearing Eddy's face, it was small and soft. Perhaps he is having the same dream as me?

Brett moved the hand that clutched at Eddy's back and moved it out. He dragged his index finger up Eddy's arm- stopping between Eddy's elbow and shoulder. Drawing small circles again and again. Coercing Eddy into waking. Brett stared up at Eddy's sleeping face, his eyes full of sheer love (of course Eddy couldn't see that). 

When Eddy was not roused from his slumber, Brett moved his hand from Eddy's arm. Letting his fingers drag against first Eddy's shoulder, to his collarbone and eventually settling at Eddy's face. If Eddy were awake he would have been laughing from the 'tickles'. His fingers rested on the side of Eddy's neck while his thumb lay on the turn in Eddy's jaw. Making the same, small circles- tracing into his skin again and again.

Eddy's sleepy smile grew as he could feel the ever-present warming love of Brett Yang on top of him. His heart filled with happiness upon seeing Brett's bright eyes and feeling his adoration first thing in the morning. Upon seeing Eddy's sleepy awakening, Brett smiled and rested his head back where originally lay on Eddy's chest- right next to his heart. Eddy kissed the top of Brett's head, knowing how much he liked sleepy morning kisses. He slowly ran his fingers gently through Brett's soft locks of hair. Brett kissed Eddy's chest (anywhere would have done but it was the closest to his mouth) as a means of saying "good morning", "thank you", and "I love you". Eddy swept Brett's hair back and kissed his forehead repeating the same message back at Brett.

Brett put his hand solidly onto Eddy's waist, cuddling into Eddy similar to how a koala might. Brett could never forget the sensation of Eddy's warm skin underneath his fingers and how surprisingly soft it felt. As much as Brett loved the soft, intimate moments of their relationship and how much he poured over those moments that were forever bookmarked into his head, he also loved the chaotic moments.

Brett looked up into Eddy's whirlpool of brown eyes and met his stare with a look of innocence in his eyes. And without breaking the tender embrace of their eye contact Brett tickled the living hell out of Eddy's side.

From Eddy's mouth out came the shriek laughter that often accompanied anything or anyone tickling him. Laughter that Brett had grown accustomed too but still revelled in the pure disastrous nature it brought out in Eddy. As Eddy moved away from Brett small hand he was only met with more Brett to which he would have the most painful punishment that could be besotted upon a man: more tickles. Brett's grin and the volume of Eddy's helpless laughter grew until Eddy couldn't breathe and had succumb to the torture he was not expecting upon waking up. 

As Eddy calmed down from his experience and Brett giggled to himself as the sun's patterns on the duvet now patterned their bodies and made their skin glow from the blaze. Brett, who had moved to his knees during the tickle attack, lent down to kiss Eddy's nose. Eddy scrunched his face to reply to Brett's wet kiss.

Brett grabbed his glasses and climbed out of bed, leaving Eddy alone in bed and only half covered by the duvet. Brett faced away from Eddy digging through the chest of drawers to find something to put on- even if it was just for a little while. Meanwhile, Eddy couldn't help but stare at Brett's well-sculpted ass as the morning light hit it just right. Brett moved about, pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt (one of Eddy's). Eddy lent over to the bedside table to reach for his glasses and slid them onto his nose. Brett's ass: now in HD. As Brett slid his shorts up his legs, Eddy wolf-whistled with a slightly sly grin on his face.

Brett laughed, "Piss off," he said hitting the bed with the t-shirt in his hands and leaving the bedroom.

Eddy watched as his lover left the room, which was left to himself. To lie down and smile. To smile about how much he loved waking up with Brett. To smile about how much he loved being with Brett. To smile about how much he loved Brett in general. After some more thought about the greek god that is Brett Yang, Eddy rolled out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants. A pair that were abandoned on the chair in the corner of the room that had yet to be washed but seemed clean enough. 

Eddy walked out of their bedroom and felt how cool the rest of their house was against his exposed chest, the hairs on his body pricked up a little. His bare feet hit the cool tiles of the kitchen, Eddy didn't like the coolness of their house- despite how much he wished for it when it was the middle of summer.

He took out two mugs out of the cupboard for him and Brett, they matched, he set them down in front of the coffee pot as it was slowly brewing away. Eddy pressed his palms into the edges of the counter and put some weight on them as he watched the coffee pot brew in front of him. After staring into the endless, dark void of coffee in it finally finished brewing. As Eddy began to pour the dark void of milkless-coffee into the mugs he felt Brett's arms tug around his waist and the weight of Brett's head resting on his left shoulder. 

Brett's hand grazed the edges of Eddy's sides and his hair tickled Eddy's neck slightly. Brett had to stand on his tip-toes a little, being the awkward height he is, resting his body into Eddy's made it a little easier. Their heads shifted and their eyes shut. It was like they could read each other's mind. Their lips made contact and made a gentle embrace. Brett could feel Eddy's slightly chapped lips caress him as Eddy could feel Brett's do the same thing. Their lips made a slight smacking sound as they parted.

Eddy's voice was hushed but still conveyed his bitterness, "You taste like toothpaste. Gross."

"Yeah bro, I just brushed my teeth," Brett laughed, removing his arms from Eddy's exposed torso and stepping to the side.

Eddy stepped slightly towards the fridge to the right of him and got the carton of milk out. He unscrewed the cap and poured the perfect amount into each mug- learning to make Brett's coffee just right was Eddy's special talent. He always got it right, either that or Brett just said it was always good. Eddy finished by putting in sugar and handed the mug of coffee to Brett. The feeling of utter domesticity crept over them, as it did most mornings- which isn't a bad thing. Maybe making coffee every morning with minty kisses was their form of domestic harmony and happiness. Eddy watched Brett take his first sip, as he usually did, to make sure it had the right ratio of milk: sugar. As Brett moved the mug away from his face he made a scrunched up expression (similar to the one Eddy made earlier) and stuck his tongue out.

"Did I make it wrong?"

"No.. It's just that toothpaste flavoured coffee doesn't taste very good."

Eddy laughed a little as he walked out of the kitchen, coffee in his hand, Brett followed behind him. Eddy sat down on the sofa, his back lying firmly against it, and sipped from his mug, Brett did not as he left his on the coffee table. The windows filled the room with warm sunlight, Eddy stared out one of said windows to the sunny and quiet outside- watching a car go past and looking at how the sun lit up the slightly dying grass.

While Eddy was living in his head Brett placed his head on Eddy's shoulder. His right arm slipped under Eddy's left one and placed his hand in Eddy's left hand. Brett placed his left hand on top of the hand he was already holding- just encompassing Eddy's left hand with his own. He liked how much bigger Eddy's hands were than his own, it made them nicer to hold (among other things) Eddy moved his head to face Brett and looked down at his slightly smaller boyfriend.

He placed a kiss on top of Brett's head and rested his head on top of Brett's for a short moment before speaking, "You're very touchy-feely this morning, are you feeling alright?" Eddy slightly joked as he stroked Brett's hand with his thumb.

"Yeah, of course. Am I not allowed to hold your hand, mhm?"

"No, no! You can hold my hand all you want Brett," A large smile had grown on Eddy's face, "It's usually me who's so physical," his smile stayed as he brought the mug to his lips.

Brett didn't say anything as he shifted in his seat. The sensation of Eddy's bare skin brushing against his arm felt incredible despite however many times he had touched it in the past, he still felt the same wonderful burning sensation he always felt. Brett felt warm slightly bundled up next to Eddy. It made him want to go back to sleep, Eddy in tow, and fall asleep in his arms again and not wake up till 2 pm. But being there was fine, being there was good enough. Being with Eddy was always a good morning.


End file.
